


Festive Frolick

by Miss_inglenook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_inglenook/pseuds/Miss_inglenook
Summary: After the Yule festivities, Draco is searching for Narcissa. Just a bit if silliness really. Enjoy.





	Festive Frolick

With the yule festivities over, Draco bid farewell to the final guest and closed the floo of Malfoy Manor.   
"Thank Salazar that's over" he sighed, leaning against the fire place.   
He wanted nothing more than to slope off to bed, all this making amends that his mother was doing after the war was exhausting. 'Where is mother? ' he thought  
"Tink" he yelled. With a pop, a smartly dressed Malfoy house elf stood before him "where's mother?"   
"Tink doesn't know master. Tink is Not seeing Lady Malfoy since she went to the games room when all the peoples is dancing"   
With a huff, Draco walked off in the direction of the games room, leaving the house elf.   
Approaching the games room, Draco heard a curious noise. It sounded like moaning. "Great" he sighed " bloody guests think they can fornicate wherever they please"   
He gently pushed open the door, and looked around the room. His eyes falling on the pool table in front if him.   
The sight before him would be the source of nightmares for years to come, therapy would never be enough. He'd consider gauging out his own eyeballs, but that would ruin his handsome face. There, a top the pool table, was his mother. Legs spread with a spiky stiletto heel in each of the furthest pockets. Head thrown back in rapture and her fingers entwined in the dark hair of the head that was currently between her thighs. "Mother?" Draco managed to squeek out  
Narcissa's head whipped around to the door, her entire body tensing at the sight of her only son. She was about to say something, however, the person between her thighs chose that precise moment to raise his head. "Potter?" Cried Draco "POTTER!!!!!!"


End file.
